Van (ASI)
Van (ヴァン Van) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: A Strange Island. Van is the son of a royal family who arrived at Sunville whilst seeking his fortune, as is the family tradition. A bit careless and naive, more often than not, you'll stumble upon him collapsed on the ground due to lack of nourishment. Despite this, he is a kind-hearted person who always believes the best in people. Although perhaps, a little bit too much. Van does not have a rival to be paired with each other. He will always be single if the player chooses not to marry him. If the player married Van, he will reveal his full name. Full name: His Royal Highness Stefanus Joachim Fritz Dieter of Wilhelm-Nassau. 'Unlocking Van' At the beginning of game, Van left Sunville Town to some other place with historical architect. To bring him back: #Have Doug, Leon, Lina, and Mary unlocked. In order - Doug is unlocked once you reached Spring 19 Year 1, Mary is unlocked once reached Summer 4 Year 1, Austin is unlocked on Autumn 2 of Year 1. #Find the hidden secret letters in their houses. Doug's first, Mary's second, then finally Austin's. #Once you revived the Fourth Stone that makes Zoe, Leon, and Lina moves in, Peachy will tell you about the letter hidden in Farm Shop. Note: If Peachy does not tell you about the secret letter in Farm Shop, it means you have not completed the requirements yet. You must locate the music sheets that come before the one inside Farm Shop. #Find the Secret Sign letter on the first floor of Rid Farmhouse and return back to Joy. Van will move in three days later after this. 'Gifts' Apple Ice Cream = Egg + Milk + Apple. This food is at Dusk Inn for 1020 Cash once you reached Summer of Year 1. Apple is easy to find, or you can but the tree seedling at Dara's Seeds of 50 Cash each. Chestnut Pie = Chestnut + Flour + Butter + Egg. You can buy this recipe at Dusk Inn for 330 Cash. 'Request Events' Van's events are exceptions to this traditional rule. The player need to complete his four requests before the Player can see his Heart Events at White Heart colour. The 4th (last) request secret event is not available until you have seen the previous three and have restored the fifth stone. This means you cannot start to see Van's Heart Events until the fifth stone is revived. You don't necessary have to befriend him to see his request events. 'Request Events' After completing Van's request events, the player is free to court and marry him without worry of not triggering his request events. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Van at a White Heart colour or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of her home. Van will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that he's brought by. If the player accepts, Van will be very happy, and she will receive Apple Juice. If the player rejects his gift, Van will be upset, and she will lose heart points with him. 2 Hearts (Friend) Walk from Crossroads to Breeze Town (South) between 14:00 and 17:00 when Van at a Purple Heart colour or higher. Talk to Van, then he will blush and nod. You are building a good relationship. Van tries too hard to make conversation, but realises you like him no matter how formal he talks. 3 Hearts (Date) Van at a Blue Heart colour or higher. You are going steady with Van. Upon waking up in the morning, Van will stop by your house and asks to eat with you. If the player accepts, Van will ask one to meet him at Misty Park (South) by 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us will look around Dara's Seeds. Van asked if you like plants, so answer positively to get positive effects! We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Van up for the date or rejecting his plan will result in losing heart points (HP). 4 Hearts (Confession) Van at a Yellow Heart colour or higher, and you have seen the previous three events. Upon waking up in the morning, Van will visit the player's house again. This time, he will ask the player to meet him on the Beach. Walk into the Beach at 16.00. Van says that he has thought a lot about it, but can't hold back that he likes you any longer! He needed to get it off of his mind, and wants to know how you feel about him. If you wish to continue courting Van, select the positive answer that will result in Van being very relieved that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, player must completed the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at Red Heart colour (80.000 HP), upgrade to Level 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at Sunville School auditorium one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Kurt the Headmaster will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, Van's child will have platinum blond hair, light skin, and blue eyes. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: A Strange Island characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors